This invention relates generally to the art of magnetron sputtering and more particularly to the art of magnetron sputtering of coatings onto heated substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,660 to Gillery discloses cathode sputtering of a film onto a substrate at a controlled substrate temperature within a temperature range of 400.degree. F. to a temperature at which the substrate becomes distorted or detrimentally affected, usually at or above 600.degree. F. Heating of the substrate is accomplished by means of exposed electroconductive heating wires, coupled electrically to a low voltage source, equally spaced from one another and disposed below the substrate in an area aligned with and extending beyond the area occupied by the substrate to ensure uniform heating. This arrangement using radiant heat is disclosed to be superior to prior art heating by conduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,018 to Chapin discloses a sputtering apparatus in which a magnetic field is formed adjacent a planar sputtering surface, the field comprising arching lines of flux over a closed loop erosion region on the sputtering surface.